Gracias a las tutorias
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: Bella es una chica de aspecto simple y personalidad apagada,invisible para todo el instituto, sus compañeros nisiquiera recurdan bien su nombre, no tiene amigos, pero a ella no le importa, por que por alguna extraña razon el si la ve. TODOS/HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi extraña historia._**

**_estoy tan contenta por los lindos reviews de "sintiendose mujer" que me inspire y escribi otra de mis locuras, espero les guste, un abrazo adiosin!  
_**

**

* * *

Gracias a las tutorías**

Bella estaba como todos los días después de clases en la parte mas oculta de la biblioteca, esta vez terminando su tarea de literatura, ella era el tipo de chica tímida e introvertida, le gustaba mucho leer y escuchar música. Su aspecto simple y personalidad apagada la hacían totalmente invisible en el instituto, por lo que no tenía amigos y apenas hablaba con algunos estudiantes, que por cierto jamás recordaban su nombre.

Estaba acomodando unos libros en la estantería, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura atrayéndola a un duro y bien formado pecho, sonrió al sentir unos labios dejar un suave beso en su cuello. Esta era la razón por la que no le importaba ser invisible para el resto del mundo, por que de alguna forma que ella no entendía, el la veía.

_Tienes idea de lo sexy que te vez entre todos estos libros-_ susurro en su oído, en un tono muy sensual, con su exquisita voz aterciopelada, antes de depositar un suave beso en su oreja, en tanto metía sus manos debajo de la blusa de Bella y acariciaba su abdomen desnudo, ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto, tan conocido, tan delicioso.

Edward era el chico más popular, atractivo y sexy del instituto, y por que no decirlo, de todo Forks, a pesar de esto no era el típico mujeriego, egocéntrico y arrogante muchachito. Mas bien era dulce, amable y considerado, aunque esa parte de Edward solo las conocían pocas personas, ya que ante todos se ponía una mascara fría e indiferente.

_Bueno, la verdad, pienso que soy muchas cosas, pero sexy-_negó con la cabeza-_no lo creo._

Edward la hizo girar para que quedara frente a el, movió una de sus manos desde su cintura a su nuca, la atrajo a el en un beso urgente

Bella jadeo por la sorpresa, y se aferro a l cuello de la camisa de el devolviéndole el beso de la misma manera

Edward la tomo por el trasero y la levanto, mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas, y la sentó sobre la mesa que estaba tra ellos, Bella no aflojo el agarre de sus piernas, y en volvió su cuello con sus brazos, necesitaba sentirle mas cerca

El estaba sumido completamente en las sensaciones que solo le provocaba ella y sus caricias, lo volvía loco ver como se transformaba de la tímida e introvertida Bella a una mucho mas salvaje y pasional, y mas que eso amaba saber que esa transformación la provocaba el. Desabotono la blusa de Bella hasta descubrir un sujetador azul de encaje, se detuvo de inmediato ya que ella jamás había usado algo así, una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo su cara, la sujeto por la cintura, mientras ella lo seguía abrazando por el cuello

_¿Esto es para mi?-_pregunto el en tono juguetón, Bella se sonrojo violentamente y destrabó sus piernas dejándolas caer a los lados, le había pedido a su madre que la llevara de compras, Renee no sabia nada sobre la "relación" de su hija así que se imagino que solo estaba creciendo y quería empezar a sentirse como una mujer, dejando atrás las cosas de niña, eso incluía la ropa interior. Bella había pensado que quizás a Edward le gustaría, ahora se sentía más bien tonta, ya no pensaba que fuese una buena idea. Agacho la cabeza antes de susurrar claramente avergonzada

_Pensé que podría gustarte-_levanto la vista para mirarlo ante su silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, ahora estaba segura que había sido una mala idea.

Al ver esto Edward no se contuvo más y la beso nuevamente, arrastro su mano izquierda desde su cintura hasta su pecho izquierdo, metió la mano bajo la tela y masajeo dando ligeros, pero placenteros pellizcos al pezón, Bella gimió en su boca haciéndole saber lo bien que le hacia sentir

_¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres sexy?,Dios me vuelves loco Bella-_ dijo sobre su piel mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde sus labios, bajando por su mandíbula, su delicado cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ceno derecho, Bella se inclino hacia atrás ,puso sus manos en la mesa para apoyar su peso, mientras sentía la lengua de Edward jugar con su pezón, lo lamía y mordía mandando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, mientras bajaba una de sus manos a su rodilla, donde terminaba su falda, comenzó a subirla, mientras sentía la piel de Bella arder bajo su tacto, llego a sus bragas donde esquivo la tela, comenzó a frotar su clítoris, mientras miraba a Bella, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mordía su labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, ella recordaba que estaban en la Biblioteca, y que podían descubrirlos, este pensamiento solo la hizo sentir mas excitada, abrió los ojos y tomo a Edward de el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo, lo beso con desesperación , sentir su lengua jugando con la suya era el cielo, desabotono algunos de los botones de su camisa y comenzó a tocar su pecho con insistencia, mientras sentía como Edward introducía un dedo en ella

_Oh, Edward, eso me encanta-_dijo jadeante sobre sus labios, ella misma se sorprendía de lo atrevida que se volvía estando así con el, Edward gruño ante sus palabras e introdujo otro dedo en ella acelerando el ritmo, mientras Bella seguía moviendo sus manos impaciente, las

Arrastraba desde su pecho pasando por su cuello, luego a su cabello donde decidió quedarse, sus manos masajeaban su cabeza y jalaban su hermoso cabello broncíneo

Edward por su parte seguía produciendo esa deliciosa fricción que estaba volviendo loca a Bella, mientras recorría con su mano libre el cuerpo de ella

Unos movimientos mas de las talentosas manos de Edward hicieron llegar a Bella a su punto Feliz –_oh dios mió-_gimió fuertemente ella jalando mas fuerte el cabello de el, que estaba embobado viendo la cara de placer que le había provocado

Bella se abrazo a el apegándose mas a su cuerpo y sintió la gran erección de Edward, se separo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, que estaban obscurecidos por el deseo, se deshizo de sus brazos y bajo de la mesa, el la miro confundido, a lo que ella le sonrió

_Te voy a ayudar con eso –_dijo ella desabrochando los pantalones de Edward, se arrodillo frente a el, mientras metía la mano dentro de los boxers , a lo que Edward gruño en respuesta, miro a Bella que se veía endemoniadamente sexy arrodillada frente a el con la blusa abierta dándole una vista de sus pechos, aunque estaban cubiertos por el sujetador lo invitaban a tocarlos, tenia los labios rojos e inchandos y sus delicadas manos sujetaban su miembro excitado , ella se lamió los labios involuntariamente al ver su miembro tan duro, tan grueso, tan grande, tan delicioso, paso su lengua desde la base de su pene lentamente saboreándolo como un helado, hasta llegar a la punta, Edward temblaba por la deliciosa tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo Bella

_Oh dios Bella-_jadeo el casi sin voz, ella sonrió

_¿Qué pasa Edward?-_ pregunto mirándolo a través de sus pestañas aparentando inocencia

_Vamos deja de jugar-_dijo el mientras ella lamía y daba castos besos a la punta de su miembro

_No se a que te refieres-_siguió ella, ahí estaba la atrevida Bella jugando con el

_Lo sabes- _dijo el apretando los bordes de la mesa y apretando los dientes ya que Bella estaba chupando solo la punta

_No, no lose, dime ¿Qué quieres?-_siguió ella mientras jugueteaba con su mano libre con sus testículos

_Rayos, si lo sabes-_ respondió jadeante

_Dímelo-_demando

_Trágatelo-_respondió sin poder evitarlo, quiso que sonara como una exigencia para seguir su juego, pero salio mas como una suplica, ella solo pudo sonreír, se le hacia tan excitante hacer esto, aunque solo si se trataba de Edward, no podía imaginarse con nadie mas.

Se metió a la boca el muy excitado miembro de Edward mientras el acomodaba sus manos en la cabeza de Bella para ayudarla a encontrar el ritmo, se sentía en la gloria, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero definitivamente Bella cada vez se superaba así misma-_Bella-_gruño Edward mientras ella tragaba todos sus fluidos, como si se tratara del néctar mas dulce. Al terminar se puso de pie y limpio con su mano los restos de Edward que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios, volvió a meter el miembro de Edward en sus boxers y abrocho sus pantalones, el sonreía como un idiota, mientras se imaginaba tenerla para el todas las noches por el resto de su vida, no podía evitarlo estaba muy enamorado, la abraso con fuerza y ella lo rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos ocultando la cara en su bien formado pecho

_¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-_pregunto el antes de besar su frente y separarse de ella para abrocharle la blusa, como ella había echo con sus pantalones

_No gracias, traje mi camioneta-_contesto acomodándose el cabello en una cola de caballo, el suspiro

_Odio esa camioneta-_dijo terminando de abotonar el ultimo botón-_se ve… tan insegura_

Bella frunció el ceño, odiaba que hablara mal de su fiel camioneta-_para tu información es perfectamente segura_

_Claro que no-_discutió el-_parece que en cualquier momento va a desarmarse_

Eso era suficiente para Bella, no todos tenían unos padres ricos que podían comprarle un coche como el de Edward, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la silla donde estaban sus cosas, las tomo y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Edward suspiro frustrado, otra vez lo había mal interpretado, el no quería ofenderla, solo estaba preocupado por ella, abotono rápidamente su camisa, y se dispuso a seguirla, la alcanzo en el estacionamiento al lado de su vieja Chevy roja. Estaba apunto de subir al asiento del piloto, cuando el la detuvo del brazo y la giro para quedar de frente

_¿Que quier…?-_el la interrumpió antes de terminar poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cara y besándola con fiereza, ella quiso resistirse, pero no podía, el era su amor, no podía negarle nada

_Perdóname ¿si?-_pidió contra sus labios_- prometo no volver a hablar mal de tu camioneta_

_Eso me gustaría-_dijo ella antes de envolver el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, para seguir besándolo, el sonrió y soltó su rostro para abrazarla por la cintura, cortaron el beso, mas que nada para respirar, pero sin soltarse-_debo irme hoy quede de verme con jake-_miro su reloj y continuo-_ y ya estoy retrasada-_Edward no la soltó, si había algo que odiaba mas que al trasto de Bella, era a Jacob Black, "su mejor amigo desde niños",estaba increíblemente celoso, ya que ese tal jake conocía a su familia era parte de su vida y ella hablaba con devoción de el.

_¿Tienes que ir?-_pregunto mientras la apretaba mas contra el y escondía la cara en el hueco de su cuello

_Edward-_dijo ella en tono de reproche

_Bien-_dijo el soltándola-_vete con tu "Jake"-_dijo su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra, a Bella le gustaba verlo celoso, eso le daba esperanza, pero creía que era absurdo, Jake y ella eran amigos desde niños

_Oh, vamos, sabes que somos como hermanos-_argumento Bella muy divertida

_Ese es el punto "como" hermanos, pero no lo son-_respondió el, dejando expuestos sus celos

_El tiene novia-_contra-ataco Bella

_Que vive en Escocia-_dijo Edward rodando los ojos y dándole la espalda a Bella no quería discutir con ella

_Si-_respondió Bella abrazándolo por la espalda-_pero el la ama y cuando se ama solo se tienen ojos para el ser amado-_deposito un suave beso en su espalda y el puso sus manos sobre las de ella-_ el solo la ve a ella, no hay nadie mas en su corazón-_termino diciendo esto ultimo mas por ella que por su amigo, el se giro y la volvió a abrazar

_Lose- _respondió antes de besarla, el tenia muy claro eso, ya que era lo que le pasaba con Bella, por otro lado ella no entendió esto ultimo, ¿el estaría enamorado? La aterraba esa idea, quizás por eso no quería nada formal con ella, por que esperaba a alguien mas, antes de echarse a llorar por sus deducciones decidió que debía irse, no podría explicarle el por que de su llanto

_Bien-_dijo rompiendo el beso y separándose de el-_aclarado ese punto, creo que es mejor que me vaya, se me esta haciendo tarde_- el suspiro y le sostuvo la puerta de la camioneta ella subió y se inclino para besarlo, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward, le encantaba que ella quisiera besarlo, acorto la distancia, el beso fue corto, tierno y suave. Perfecto.

_Te llamo mas tarde-_dijo Edward al separarse y cerrar la puerta de la camioneta, ella le sonrió cariñosamente, se despidió con la mano y salio del estacionamiento.

De camino a su casa Bella pensaba que todo le parecía tan irreal, todo comenzó hace 6 meses cuando Edward bajo sus notas de matemáticas, ya que no lograba entender al nuevo maestro y sinceramente, las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, pero si no mejoraba, reprobaría la materia, así que le asignaron a Bella como tutora, ella estaba muy nerviosa, ya que Edward era conocido, por ser un patán, aunque Bella jamás lo había visto con esa actitud, si era un chico muy frió y desinteresado, pero nunca lo vio siento grosero o mal educado.

Su primer encuentro fue en esa misma Biblioteca donde al mirarse ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, Bella le sonrió tímidamente antes de musitar un "hola", el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a esa hermosa chica de aspecto frágil e inocente, con eso Bella se sintió totalmente desarmada, echando abajo todos los prejuicios que pudo plantearse sobre El, tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto.

Luego de un tiempo de tutorías se hicieron buenos amigos, a pesar que ambos en silencio querían más que una simple amistad. Una tarde que Bella estaba sola en casa lo llamo para invitarlo a ver una película, el acepto encantado ya que apreciaba cada segundo que pasaban juntos, ese día sin poder evitarlo mas se besaron por primera vez, empezó puro e inocente, pero tenían muchos sentimientos reprimidos por lo que se volvió salvaje y deborador.

Bella jamás había besado a nadie, y a pesar de su fama, el solo había tenido una novia, muy diferente a Bella, por lo que tampoco sabia muy bien como actuar, aunque eso no fue un problema ya que sus cerebros se desconectaron en el momento que sintieron sus lenguas chocar, fue entonces que sus cuerpos tomaron el control, sin embargo las cosas no pasaron a mayores, después de ese encuentro su "amistad" cambio un poco ya que siempre que estaban solos no podían controlar sus impulsos, a pesar de ello jamás han hablado del tema, y a vista de todos ella es solo su tutora, no es que se escondan, solo que no coinciden en ninguna clase juntos, tampoco en los recesos, por lo que nunca coinciden en el instituto, sus encuentros siempre son , en la biblioteca o en casa de Bella cuando esta sola (ya que no quiere explicar a sus padres por que un muchacho la visita ), Edward mal entiende esto y piensa que ella no quiere estar con el mas que como su "amigo", esa es la razón por lo que no le a dicho abiertamente lo que siente. Por otro lado Bella interpreta el silencio de Edward como un claro indicio de que no quiere nada serio con ella por ser tan simple y solo esta jugando, a pesar de tener estos pensamientos no se pueden alejar el uno del otro se necesitan en silencio. Se aman.

Al llegar a su casa Bella se encontró con Jake sentado en el columpio del porche de su casa, le invento una excusa de por que había tardado, ya que el tampoco sabia nada sobre su relación con Edward, estuvieron charlando un rato, Jacob no paraba de hablar sobre su novia Vanesa a quien había rebautizado como "Nessie" desde que vivía en Escocia, luego de cenar y ver algo de televisión, Jake se fue a su casa cerca de las 9:00 de la noche.

Después de despedirlo, Bella se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama, a las 9:45, comenzó a sonar su celular, su rostro se ilumino al ver el identificador, era el.

_¿Hola?- _dijo Bella con voz alegre

_¿Ya se fue tu amiguito?-_pregunto Edward aparentando bromear, aunque la duda lo estaba matando

_No-_dijo Bella divertida-_esta conmigo en la cama-_empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas, solo con Edward se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de bromas

_A mi no me hace gracia-_replico el bajito, pero de todas formas ella lo oyó

_Eres aburrido-_soltó ella, de lo que Edward comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo

_Claro, hablo la reinada de las alocadas-_respondió en tono burlón

_¿Para eso llamaste?-_pregunto algo molesta

_No, llame para saber que traes puesto_

Bella sabia que el estaba bromeando, pero le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no era aburrida, se sonrojó por su idea pero no daría pie atrás además el no vería su vergüenza a través del teléfono, solo debía escucharse segura

_Pues-_dijo mirando su ropa-_un short lila y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color_

Edward se congelo con sus palabras, el no esperaba una respuesta pero la imagen de Bella con un short dejando expuestas sus hermosas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes dejando ver mas piel, lo hizo sentir repentinamente muy acalorado, jamás habían echo algo así pero la idea de tener sexo por teléfono con Bella se le hacia increíblemente excitante

_¿Y como es tu ropa interior?-_pregunto sin poder evitarlo, hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea y se golpeo mentalmente por su imprudencia probablemente se había molestado con el, iba a disculparse cuando Bella le respondió

_No traigo ropa interior-_las palabras de Bella no llegaron precisamente a su cerebro ya que el no reacciono, pero su miembro excitado si que lo hizo-¿_que traes puesto tu?_

La pregunta de Bella lo saco de sus lujuriosas fantasías, puso seguro a la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó en su cama antes de responder

_Unos pantalones ligeros y unos boxers-_respondió al tiempo que metía la mano debajo de las prendas para tomar su excitación, Bella se sintió repentinamente húmeda al imaginarse a Edward con su increíble torso descubierto-_cierra la puerta de tu cuarto- _dijo Edward con voz ronca y sensual, ella sin chistar se levanto de la cama y puso seguro a su puerta, volvió a su antigua posición

_Listo._

_Pon el manos libres a tu celular-_ella lo busco en la mesita de noche lo conecto a su teléfono y se lo puso en el oído, dejo el celular en la cama y se recostó, Edward ya había echo lo mismo y estaba esperando a que Bella estuviese lista.

_Ya esta._

_Ahora, cierra los ojos-_dijo Edward lentamente, como si quisiera acariciarla con sus palabras-_ y tócate los senos por encima de la camiseta, masajealos… apretalos…imagina que son mis manos las que te tocan_

_Oh Edward-_gimió Bella mientras hacia lo que el le pedía, su voz varonil y sensual la acariciaba mientras imaginaba que era el quien la tocaba, su gemido fue como un dulce beso para Edward, amaba cuando gemía su nombre

_Quítate la camiseta-_ordeno el, ella por supuesto obedeció enseguida y se la quito_- tócate Bella, tócate pensando en mi-_ urgió el sin poder reprimirse-_ imagina que estoy sobre ti , lamiendo tus deliciosos pezones excitados, mientras doy placenteros masajes a tu otro pecho ,imagina mi lengua en tu piel, dime ¿Qué sientes?_

_Estoy muy excitada-_ronroneo ella involuntariamente mientras lamía sus dedos y frotaba sus pezones para simular la lengua de Edward aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-_¿Qué sientes tu?_-pregunto queriendo saber si el lo estaba disfrutando también

_Estoy duro-_contesto llevándose una mano a su muy dura erección- _carajo, muy duro Bella_

Ella mordió su labio al imaginar el pene de Edward erecto y listo para ella

_Quítate la ropa-_exigió Bella, el no lo pensó, su orden le sonó demasiado excitante, se quito el pantalón y los boxers y los tiro al suelo-_ ¿estas listo?_

_Estoy completamente desnudo sobre mi cama-_dijo a modo de respuesta-_también quiero saberte desnuda, quítate el short, y abre las piernas para mi-_ella gimió ante sus palabras cargadas de deseo, se quito la prenda, quedo desnuda sobre la cama y abrió la piernas tal y como Edward se lo ordeno-_¿estas lista?_

_Si-_respondió simplemente

_Toca tu centro por mi bebe… frótate como si fueran mis dedos-_ordeno el mientras tomaba su erección con una mano y ponía la otra tras su cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados imaginando a su Bella tocándose pensando en el, para el_ - con la otra mano sigue frotando tus pezones, imagina mi lengua Bella-_ Demando mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo por su duro miembro

_Estoy tan mojada-_dijo Bella al sentirse

Sus palabras lo excitaron aun mas, lo estaba volviendo loco-_Métete un dedo por mi cielo, vamos hazlo, quiero oírte gemir-_como si de una orden se tratase, gimió para el al tiempo que introducía un dedo

_Oh dios-_decía mientras metía y sacaba su dedo, ya no le parecía suficiente así que metió otro dedo-_metí otro dedo-_ dijo sin aliento, Edward no creía posible que hacer algo así fuera tan excitante, pero demonios, si que lo era. Gruño en respuesta y Bella quiso provocarlo mas, le gustaban los sonidos de placer que emitía

_Oh Bella…ahora mismo estaría bebiendo de ti … lamiendo tu centro… mientras mis manos juguetean con tus sabrosos pechos… mientras mis dedos se deleitan con tus excitados pezones-_ gruño Edward aumentando el ritmo, se sentía cerca, al igual que Bella

_Vamos Edward…así…ah… me encanta… mas rápido-_decía apenas jadeando y gimiendo ya que ella también aceleraba el ritmo e imaginaba que eran sus dedos-_Imagíname contigo Edward…lamiendo tu cuello… besando tu pecho… montada sobre ti –_jadeaba Bella, con esto Edward se corrió segundos después que Bella, ya que esa imagen mental fue demasiado excitante para ambos, ya que llevaban meses con su extraña relación pero aun no habían echo el amor.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras se recuperaban del increíble orgasmo que habían alcanzado juntos, Edward rompió el silencio con un "wow" que hizo reír a Bella quien pensaba que wow se quedaba corto

_Eso fue increíble-_dijo Edward respirando mas tranquilo

_Si que lo fue-_dijo Bella con una risita nerviosa, sonrojada al recordar todo lo que dijo e hizo, aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto. Edward noto en su risa que estaba algo apenada, le hubiese encantado ver su sonrojo

_Eres maravillosa-_dijo el sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Bella volvió a latir con fuerza ante sus palabras, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero, siempre causaba el mismo efecto en ella

_Tú también lo eres-_dijo ella como un tomate, Edward no pudo reprimir la sonrisa boba que se formo en su rostro. Fue en ese preciso instante en que tomo una decisión, le diría que la amaba, el ya no quería conformarse con ser solo su "amigo" y tal vez con un poco de suerte ella lo aceptaría y con el tiempo podría llegar a amarlo, Bella bostezo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_Duerme preciosa, debes estar cansada_

_¿Puedes quedarte en el teléfono hasta que me duerma?-_dijo ella -_ no quiero dejar de oír tu voz-_ella también había tomado una decisión, no ocultaría mas sus sentimientos, y si el no la quería, tendría que armarse de valor y alejarse, ya que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y no seria capaz de verlo con otra

_Lo que sea por ti-_dijo el refiriéndose a todo en realidad, el haría lo que fuera por ella, comenzó a tararearle la nana que había compuesto para ella

_Gracias-_dijo ella mientras escuchaba la suave melodía en la voz de su amor y se dejaba ir al mundo de los sueños.

**Bella (POV)**

Al día siguiente todos en el instituto estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de una alumna nueva, yo la conocí en el segundo periodo, estaba en mi clase de ingles, era una rubia platinada, alta, de buen cuerpo, no era tan hermosa como Rosalie, la novia del hermano mayor de Emmett y no tenia ni por asomo el carisma de Alice la melliza de Edward, así que no me pareció tan espectacular, volví a mi rutina sin prestar atención a la nueva estudiante.

Estaba en el baño de chicas lavándome las manos cuando entro Jessica Stanly la chismosa mas chismosa entre las chismosas (si, así de chismosa es)

Al verme se acerco muy entusiasmada, eso era extraño, nunca me hablaba a menos que

_Hola Betty, ¿supiste la ultima noticia?-_pregunto, muy emocionada, exacto solo si había un nuevo chisme me hablaba

_Es Bella Jessica-_dije pasando a su lado para salir del baño-_lo siento, pero no se ninguna noticia-_respondí a su pregunta tratando de escapar de ella, realmente no me interesaba saber nada y me incomodaba su presencia

_Eso es muy triste-_dijo sinceramente, esa chica si que la daba mucha importancia a los chismes-_yo te contare_-iba a negarme cortésmente pero ella no me dejo-_la chica nueva, Laureen Mallory, es ni mas ni menos que la ex novia de Edward Cullen-_levante la vista del suelo para buscar la mentira en las palabras de Jessica, pero en su rostro solo había emoción por el nuevo chisme

_Pero, ¿su ex novia no era de Chicago?-_pregunte sin poder evitarlo, estaba siendo indiscreta con la persona equivocada, pero necesitaba saber, y Jessica era quien podría contestarme ahora, ella frunció el ceño

_Veo que esta bien informada-_dijo frunciendo el ceño

_Bueno-_dije lo mas tranquila que pude-_es lo que todos dicen_

Ella relajo el gesto e hizo un ademán restándole importancia

_Tienes razón, como sea, si ella es de Chicago, pero resulta que el padre de Laureen es amigo del Dr. Cullen, y ya que tenia que viajar por negocios ella se va a quedar aquí en Forks_

_¿Con los Cullen?-_pregunte mas agitada de lo necesario, no podía ser ella viviría con Edward quien sabe por cuanto tiempo

_Si, lose que suertuda, bueno Bonie, nos vemos adiós-_se despidió con la mano y salio del baño, yo me quede ahí unos momento pensando en que era la única persona en el universo tan desafortunada.

A la hora de la salida me fui a la Biblioteca como todos los días, y al mirar al estacionamiento del instituto vi a la famosa Laureen Mallory apoyada en el Volvo de Edward, mi retorcida mente me llevo a ver diversos escenarios en los que ella y MI Edward se manoseaban en ese lujoso auto.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la siempre confiable Biblioteca, gracias a dios estaba vacía, hace un mes que el encargado se fue y nadie se hace cargo, de todas formas son muy pocos los estudiantes que entran aquí, me dirigí a mi lugar habitual, pero había algo diferente una hermosa rosa roja y una nota escrita con la inconfundible caligrafía de Edward.

Muchos pensamientos se agolparon en mi mente

¿Querría terminar conmigo ahora que su novia estaba aquí?

¿Querría pedirme continuar con todo esto mientras el estaba con esa tal Laureen también?

No. No lo soportaría, no quería seguir pensando, pero necesitaba saber así que con manos temblorosas, tome el papel y leí lo único que no se me habría ocurrido jamás

"_quieres ser mi novia"_

Me congele, ¿seria una broma pesada?, no esa era su letra y el no me haría algo así, comencé a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que una conocida voz a mis espaldas atrajo mi atención

_Tardaste _

Me gire de golpe y ahí estaba el perfecto como siempre con su cabello mas desordenado de lo normal como si hubiese estado pasando las manos por el una y otra vez

Dio dos pasos para quedar frente a mi, poso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra acaricio suavemente mi mejilla-Te amo Bella, quiero que seas solo mía-cerré los ojos ante su contacto

_¿Es un sueño verdad?-_susurre bajito-_claro, solo en mis sueños dices que me amas-_probablemente me había vuelto a dormir en clases de historia, el Edward de mi sueño rió musicalmente igual que mi Edward, abrí los ojos era tan real

_Si me dices que también me amas, sabré que es un sueño, pero el dormido seria yo-_dijo acercándome mas para besarme, fue un beso dulce, lento, hermoso, tierno, como el, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y supe que no era un sueño, ya que lo que Edward me provocaba era imposible de igualar por mi subconsciente, de verdad el me amaba y quería que fuera su novia, rompí el beso con brusquedad y grite "si", el me miro algo confundido y dolido por alejarme de repente, pero el entendimiento brillo en su rostro casi de inmediato

_¿Si?-_pregunto con una gran sonrisa

_¡Si!-_ Respondí feliz

Volvió a besarme esta vez el beso fue mas urgente y pasional

_Te amo_-dije cuando rompimos el beso, el cerro los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo enorme

_Repítelo_- pidió aun sonriendo

_Te amo_- dije un poco más fuerte con una risita

Yo también te amo preciosa-dijo antes de besarme nuevamente, yo estaba feliz, me valía cuerno el mundo mientras el me sostuviera entre sus brazos y me besara con tanta adoración. En este momento sentía que el mundo era un mejor lugar para vivir. ¡Edward me amaba! Y ¡era su novia!

* * *

**¿que tal? ¿pesimo?¿mas o menos? por fis haganmelo saber ¿si?**

**gracias por leer son un cielo!**

**aps y si quieren que haga una continuacion con lo que pasa ahora que esta laureen en casa de los cullen y la impresion de todos cuando se enteren del noviazgo de E&B haganmelo saber estoy a su servicio xD**

**ahora sip adiosin!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi extraña historia._**

**mil gracias por todos los reviews, soy la persona mas feliz del sanatorio mental (jojojo, no me hagan caso, de humorista nada) esta dedicada a todas las personitas que se molestaron en comentar esta historia... GRACIAS !!!****  
**

* * *

**Bella (POV)**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Edward y yo somos oficialmente novios, todo parecía perfecto, pero lamentablemente solo lo parecía, ya que mi increíble felicidad se veía eclipsada a ratos por la dictadora de la moda Mallory. Como es una "chica de ciudad con clase" se siente con la obligación de hacer críticas sobre el vestuario de todo el mundo.

Me tenía verdaderamente harta, ya que constantemente hacia comentarios bastante ofensivos sobre mi vestuario y mi apariencia en general, el veneno que destila su lengua y la de su sequito de taradas, no tenía limites.

No soy una chica superficial, pero sus comentarios realmente echaban abajo la poca autoestima que tengo, por lo que habían veces que tenia que salirme de clases para llorar en paz en mi habitación, me siento cada día mas insignificante y sobre todo nada merecedora del increíble hombre que tengo junto a mi, a tal punto a llegado mi inseguridad que no le eh permitido a Edward estar tan cerca como antes, de echo desde que Laureen comenzó con su hostigamiento prácticamente no nos vemos y mucho menos le permito tocarme, porque me aterra la sola posibilidad que el me compare con ella y se de cuenta que esta perdiendo su tiempo con alguien como yo. Aunque por otro lado me destroza no verlo cada segundo que tenemos disponible, odio el echo de correr a casa después de clases en lugar de esperarlo en la biblioteca como siempre, lo siento cada día mas lejos y se que es solo culpa mía, pero mis miedos no me dejan sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

**Edward (POV)**

Tengo todo para ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, para empezar, mi increíble familia, además esta de vuelta en mi vida una buena amiga, y lo más importante al fin Bella es mi novia y dice amarme tanto como yo a ella, entonces ¿por que rayos me siento tan miserable?

Hace 3 semanas pensé que después de declararme en la Biblioteca donde nos conocimos y enamoramos, nuestra relación seria mejor aun de lo que era, pero por alguna extraña razón las cosas no son así.

Unos días después de que nos hiciéramos novios Bella dejo de reunirse conmigo en la Biblioteca sin ninguna explicacion.

Y si la buscaba ella me evitaba y hace una semana note que con regularidad se salta clases y desaparece, ya que cuando llamo a su casa o al móvil nadie contesta, esto es tan frustrante, quizás esta arrepentida de decir que me ama y quiere terminar pero no se atreve, eso seria muy Bella demasiado dulce para hacerme daño, o tal vez eh sido demasiado asfixiante. No, eso es imposible, no puedes asfixiar a alguien que prácticamente no vez.

Me estoy volviendo loco ya no aguanto mas toda esta situación…

**(3º persona)**

Renee Swan estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, leyendo un libro que le había recomendado una de las enfermeras que trabajaba con ella en el hospital **"como evitar que tu hija pase de adolescente antisocial a solterona amargada"**, estaba realmente inmersa en su lectura ya que creía ciegamente en los consejos que ahí aparecían, pensaba que tal vez así podría ayudar a su hija que el ultimo mes se había comportado mas extraña y a diferencia de los meses anteriores se veía bastante deprimida.

En tanto, Bella estaba en su cuarto como se le había echo costumbre, llorando, esta vez por que Edward no la había buscado en una semana y mas aun se sentía a morir por que hoy se cumplía un mes desde que son novios, pero por supuesto ella sabia que era su culpa por haberlo evitado e ignorado durante tanto tiempo probablemente el se aburrió de sus niñerías y seguiría su vida. Sin ella

El timbre de la casa Swan llamo la atención de ambas mujeres, Renee se levanto a recibir al visitante, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven muy atractivo de cabello despeinado y ojos verdes, que sostenía 7 hermosas rosas rojas perfectamente atadas con una cinta de seda del mismo color.

_Buenas tardes señora Swan-_saludo Edward cortésmente, mientras ocultaba a la perfección sus nervios_- mi nombre es Edward Cullen._

Renee sabia perfectamente quien era, Bella había sido su tutora hace unos meses y además era el hijo del mejor doctor del hospital, lo que no entendía era que hacia el en su casa y con un ramillete de rosas, pero antes de poder preguntar una voz a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos

_Edward-_exclamo Bella detrás de su madre, Edward por su parte sintió a su corazón dar un brinco al oír la alegría en su voz, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta que los ojos de su novia estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Bella se supo descubierta en cuanto vio la preocupación en los ojos de Edward, agacho la cabeza instintivamente para ocultarse

_Dios Bella, ¿que no sabes que los Ángeles no deben llorar?-_dijo su novio suavemente

Bella levanto la mirada con una tímida sonrisa antes de decir- ¿_Y tu no sabes que deberías ser menos perfecto?_

Renee no entendía nada, así que se decidió a intervenir y obtener respuestas, carraspeo para llamar la atención de los muchachos que se miraban a los ojos con una intensidad que ella no supo descifrar, esto hizo que cortaran el contacto visual y le prestaran atención a ella

_Así que…- _comenzó Renee-¿_que necesitas Edward?_

_Mama-_llamo Bella con tono nervioso_ -¿podrías darnos un momento a solas por favor?_

_Solo si prometes contarme luego-_susurro en su oído, Bella rodó los ojos, su madre era peor que una quinceañera, de todas forma asintió, su madre se volteo a Edward nuevamente y muy sonriente dijo-_hasta luego Edward, espero verte mas seguido por aquí-_y entro a la casa dejando a los muchachos solos, estuvieron en silencio mirándose unos minutos hasta que Bella decidió hablar.

_Pensé que lo habías olvidado-_en la ultima palabra se le quebró la voz sin poder evitarlo al imaginar que el dejase de quererla, al instante Edward se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño

_¿Por eso llorabas?-_ella asintió desde su pecho-_claro que no mi amor ¿Cómo podría?_

_La cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotros y no nos hemos visto en una semana, pensé que…quizás tu…-_Edward se separo lo suficiente para mirarla

_Haz sido tu quien me a alejado-_suspiro frustrado-_ solo quería darte tu espacio para que pensaras las cosas con claridad, Te amo Bella, te amo mas que a mi vida, y no entiendo de verdad que eh echo mal para que ya no quieras estar conmigo, pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor, así que solo dime que debo cambiar y lo haré, dime que quieres la luna y yo la bajare para ti, dime que son mis ojos los que ya no te gustan y juro que los cambiare por unos de tu agrado, solo dilo, solo pide y lo tendrás_

Tras ver el dolor, la angustia y en especial la sinceridad en las palabras de Edward, Bella se echo a llorar se sentía egoísta, tonta y sobre todo culpable, el estaba sufriendo por su culpa, el dudaba de su amor, pero como culparlo después de actuar de la forma en que lo a echo el ultimo mes

_Lo siento tanto, yo… no se como explicártelo pero créeme, no tiene nada que ver contigo, yo también te amo mas que a mi vida …y juro que amo tus lindo ojitos esmeralda-_dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward sonrió y no aguanto mas choco sus labios con los de ella, que respondió ansiosa al beso de su sueño personal, ambos se sentía en casa con ese beso, se extrañaban mas de lo que habían notado, y realmente ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse de nuevo

_Entonces… ¿estamos bien?-_pregunto Edward sobre los labios de Bella

_Mejor que nunca-_respondió ella sonriendo como no lo hacia en semanas

_Promete que no volverás a hacerme esto-_insistió el

_Nunca-_afirmo Bella abrazando por el cuello a su novio

_Perfecto-_dijo Edward sonriendo abiertamente-_ahora ve a decirle a la señora Swan que saldrás con tu novio, tengo una sorpresa para ti_

_Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-_dijo Bella haciendo un mohín, ante esto Edward soltó una pequeña risita

_Oh vamos, hace mucho que no pasmos tiempo juntos, ¿no quieres salir conmigo?-_susurro en su oreja para después besar su cuello, Bella se estremeció e imagino mil formas en las que Edward podría ocupar sus talentosas manos o sus talentosos labios sobre su piel, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pero era muy difícil para su cuerpo obedecer, reclamaba la atención de Edward a gritos, se separo de el antes de comenzar a desnudarlo en el porche de su casa, y le tomo de la mano.

_Bien si quieres salir conmigo, debes pedirle permiso por mi-_dijo Bella mientras lo jalaba dentro de la casa

_Eso no es un problema el que me asusta un poco es el jefe Swan, ya sabes, lleva una pistola en el cinturón-_bromeo Edward fingiendo terror

Edward se presento frente a la madre de Bella como su novio oficial, Renee por su parte no lo podía creer, estaba impresionada, pero realmente feliz les dio un gran abrazo a cada uno y les dio luz verde para llegar tarde, ella se encargaría de Charly.

**Bella (POV)**

Edward me había vendado los ojos al subir a su auto dijo que era una sorpresa así que no podía ver, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y estaba muerta de los nervios especulando acerca de la "sorpresa" me moría por saber, pero lo que vi al descubrirme los ojos no lo imagine jamás, era una cabaña preciosa, estaba iluminada por velas y la luz que emanaba de la chimenea, en medio del saloncito había una manta en el suelo rodeada de muchos cojines, frente a una mesita repleta con cosas deliciosas. No estaba excesivamente decorado, y la cantidad de velas era justa para tener una iluminación tenue, nada exagerado lo que provocaba un ambiente, romántico y sensual.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme y me apoye en su pecho, dejándome embriagar por su delicioso aroma, me di cuenta que lo extrañaba mas de lo que había pensado.

_¿Te gusta?-_pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello

_Es perfecto-_respondí mientras me giraba, fue cuando lo sentí, su cuerpo me llamaba tal y como el mió hacia con el, me lance a sus labios con desesperación, sin mas tramites lo deseaba intensamente y al parecer el a mi ya que su reacción fue inmediata bajo sus manos a mi trasero y me apego mas a su cuerpo respondiendo a mi salvaje beso, gemí al sentir su excitación, tan grande, tan conocida, tan mía.

_Te eh extrañado tanto mi amor-_dijo Edward entre besos

_Esta noche es perfecta Edward, quiero que me conviertas en mujer -_ prácticamente roge, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja tenia una mano en su nuca y la otra la deslice por su pecho hasta llegar a su duro miembro, lo frote con mi mano mientras lo sentí crecer mas-_ en tu mujer-_aclare

Edward gruño mientras me quitaba el suéter y la camiseta al mismo tiempo dejándome solo con un sostén sencillo color rosa, se separo para mirarme antes de decir-_me vuelve loco verte así tan inocente-_sus palabras cargadas de lujuria hacían despertar en mi ese instinto primitivo y salvaje, me arroje a su cuello literalmente mientras lo envolvía con mis piernas, sentí como su miembro se rozaba con mi intimidad a través de la tela

_Si supieras las fantasías que tengo contigo-_susurre suavemente en su oído-_ y lo mojada que estoy por sentir tu pene contra mi- _seguí mientras me frotaba contra el -_ no pensarías que soy tan inocente_

_Dios Bella me encanta que te mojes para mí-_respondió mientras caminaba y me depositaba sobre la mata entre los mullidos almohadones-_yo también tengo mis fantasías-_dijo mientras me sacaba el pantalón, y yo quitaba torpemente su camisa, ya listo mi trabajo me deje deleitar por su pecho, era aun mas perfecto de lo que recordaba, hermoso, fuerte, duro, bien formado, comencé a quitarle el resto de la ropa y el me ayudo. Ahora Edward estaba cubierto solo por unos boxers azules, iba a quitárselos cuando el me detuvo de las muñecas, lo mire confusa y el me regalo su sexy sonrisa torcida-_mi fantasía ¿recuerdas?_

_¿Eso quiere decir que tu cumplirás las mías?-_pregunte con una mirada lasciva, el sonrió aun mas, me recostó sobre mi espalda mientras quitaba mi sujetador, lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación se agacho para susurrar sobre mis labios-_todas amor, cumpliré todas tus fantasías-_luego me beso lentamente, muy despacio, su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca como su única dueña, se separo y tomo de la mesita de la comida un hielo, se arrodillo entre mis piernas abiertas, se inclino y sujeto mis manos sobre mi cabeza, comenzó a pasar el hielo desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pezones donde dibujo círculos, la sensación era indescriptible, el frió que provocaba el hielo era sustituido por el calor de la boca de Edward que mordía y saboreaba mis pezones. De pronto sentí como dibujaba círculos en mi clítoris con su dedo increíblemente frió, fue extrañamente placentero

_¡Ah!… si… tócame amor… tócame más-_las palabras sonaban como un gemido, y es que no podía dejar de gemir todo lo que me hacia sabia a gloria

_Eres deliciosa, pero me pregunto,¿ que tal quedas con chocolate?-_tomo un jarabe de chocolate y dibujo un camino desde mi pezón izquierdo hasta un par de cm. debajo de mi ombligo, libero mis manos y comenzó a lamer el dulce camino, mientras yo soltaba sonidos de placer, al llegar al final, quito mis bragas y las lanzo al mismo lugar que mi sostén, se acerco a besarme pero lo detuve

_Yo también quiero jugar_ –me senté y le quite los boxers tome el jarabe

_¡Oh Dios Bella! –_exclamo con una gran sonrisa al ver lo que pensaba hacer, decore su excitado miembro con chocolate y agache mi cabeza para limpiarlo con mi lengua

_Eso…dios… se siente…oh si…demasiado bien-_decía jadeante, de un momento a otro me detuvo, levante la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-_date la vuelta-_ordeno con una sonrisa picara, entendí lo que quería y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras lo hacia, me senté sobre su pecho y volví a agacharme para capturar su excitación con mi boca y al tiempo sentí su lengua saborearme, era increíble como se sentía el lamía y chupaba mi clítoris y metía su lengua en mi dándome un placer increíble.

Así que para retribuirle un poco empecé a chupar su excitación, lo hundía en mi boca todo lo que podía, mi cabeza subía y bajaba una y otra vez cada vez mas rápido, el ritmo se hizo frenético, mientras mas cerca del orgasmo me sentía, mas rápido hundía su pene en mi boca, sentí como mi cuerpo vibro de placer con la llegada de mi orgasmo y al mismo tiempo comencé a tragar todos los fluidos de Edward.

Me tome unos segundos para reponerme, y me moví para buscar su cara

_Eso fue increíble, no sabes como me gusta lamer tu pene cuando esta tan duro-_ronronee en su oído, quería incitarlo, yo necesitaba hacer el amor con Edward sentirlo dentro de mi y fundirme en el, quería que al fin nos transformáramos en uno, y obtuve lo que quería, nos giro para quedar sobre mi

_Solo tu me pones así de duro amor-_me abrió las piernas y comenzó a pasar su mimbro por los pliegues de mi intimidad humedeciéndome mas_-¿puedes sentir como me pones?- _su voz era ronca e insinuante, gemí al sentirlo así

_Si, si , quiero sentirlo dentro-_rogué como una niña caprichosa, el sonrió satisfecho y se adentro en mi, jamás había tenido algo tan grande dentro y el dolor no se hizo esperar, Edward se detuvo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por toda mi cara mientras susurraba una y otra ves "te amo", luego salio de mi y volvió a entrar, repitió esto unas cuantas vece mas hasta que el dolor se fue abriéndole paso al placer, esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, podía sentir la adoración que este hombre sentía por mi, me estaba transmitiendo tantas cosas con cada embestida, no solo deseo, pasión y lujuria, de alguna manera podía sentir, su ternura, su devoción y en especial el amor que siente por mi, en ese momento me prometí a mi misma mandar al diablo al mundo entero si era necesario, pero nada ni nadie volvería a separarme de MI hombre, de MI Edward.

Cada vez el ritmo de las embestidas iban en aumento, mientras el masajeaba mis senos y mordisqueaba mis pezones, yo jalaba su cabello y gemía su nombre sin control, cada vez quería sentirlo mas adentro así que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y logre mi cometido, unas estocadas mas y llegue al mas glorioso orgasmo de mi vida, poco después me siguió Edward y se dejo caer a mi lado arrastrándome con el, nos quedamos así en silencio abrazados.

Después de unos minutos tuvimos que vestirnos, ya que era tarde y mama no podría calmar a Charly con nada si llegaba después de la media noche y con un chico

**(3º persona)**

A la mañana siguiente, todo en el instituto de Forks era normal, excepto por las enormes sonrisas en el rostro de Edward y Bella, que no cabían en si de gozo por haber solucionado todo aunque aun quedaran algunos cabos sueltos…

En la hora del almuerzo, Bella estaba en la fila de la cafetería cuando Laureen Mallory, le da un empujón solo por el gusto de molestar, pero Bella estaba demasiado feliz para hacer caso de las burradas que tuviera para decir Mallory

_Veo que el tinte para cabello la vuelve cada día más insoportable-_dijo Bella bajito sin intención de ser escuchada, pero el chico a su lado comenzó a reír a carcajadas, levanto la vista y se le abrieron los ojos como platos era Emmett Cullen, que por cierto estaba atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_pregunto Rosalie Hale la novia de Emmett

_Esta Chica... (Risotada)…algo… (Risotada)…demasiado cómico-_decía el gran Cullen, el sabia que no había sido para tanto pero veía a Laureen fastidiar a esta chica desde que llego solo por no querer vestirse como ella demandaba, así que le precio una buena idea ayudarla a darle un poco de su propia medicina, Rosalie miro a la chica, tenían un par de clases juntas pero no recordaba bien su nombre así que probo

_¿Eres Helena no?-_Bella no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando todos en la cafetería la estaban mirando y no sabia que hacer, por otro lado, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen le hablaban y no quería meter la pata pues tarde o temprano los tendría que conocer como la novia de Edward, iba a corregir a Rosalie cuando alguien mas lo hizo por ella

_No Rosie, su nombre es Isabella-_ contesto sin que nadie la invitara. Laureen _- pero no me extraña que no la recuerdes, ella es mi proyecto de este año aunque es un gran desafió-_su sonrisa era muy falsa y complaciente-_ tu sabes, la gente que nace corriente muere corriente-_ al decir esto ultimo su gesto fue claramente de desprecio

Emmett en cuanto escucho las primeras palabras de Laureen dejo de reír

_Bueno de eso sabes mucho ya que por mas que tu papa te pone en cursos de moda, tu sigues vistiendo como si te hubiesen sacado de una mala película de los 80"-_dijo la pequeña Alice disimulando muy bien su molestia con una sonrisa tan fingida como la de Laureen, Emmett comenzó a reír de nuevo pero ahora lo siguió toda la cafetería

_Se llama onda retro y esta de ultima-_dijo Laureen apretando los puños pero esforzándose por no mostrar su rabia, ¿qué rayos les pasaba con la pequeña rata Swan?

_Si como sea-_dijo Alice con expresión aburrida-_Bella quieres comer con nosotros_

_Wow buena idea Alice así me cuantas mas de tus grandiosos chistes-_le siguió Emmett

Bella estaba en shock, no solo por que la habían invitado a sentare con ellos, sino que también por que la habían defendido y por que la pequeña de los Cullen sabia su nombre correctamente, pero un chillido la saco de sus pensamientos

_¿Qué?-_chillo Laureen dejando de lado su mascara de indiferencia-_no puede la mesa esta completa y miren como viste, quieren que la vean con nosotros digo-_miro a Bella con asco-_esa falda no la usaría ni mi abuela para su funeral_

Bella agacho la cabeza, esto era nuevo ahora también la humillaría delante de grandes cantidades de personas, iba a dar un paso para salir de la cafetería pero unos fuertes y conocidos brazos la rodearon por la cintura

_Odio estar en desacuerdo contigo Laureen, pero yo __amo__ esta falda-_dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amo" y apuntando la falda, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio hasta que Edward volvió a hablar-_hola amor-_le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Bella sonrió de forma automática en respuesta. El se giro a sus hermanos que lo veían con la boca abierta-_Bella te presento a mis hermanos Emmett y su novia Rosalie, y a mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper, chicos ella es Bella, mi novia _

La primera en reaccionar fue Laureen

_¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Que rayos les pasa a todos con la pequeña rata Swan?-_dijo por fin lo que gritaba en sus pensamientos, Bella bajo la cabeza, y Edward tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso

_¿Qué?, pues la amo, ¿Cómo es posible?, simplemente es maravillosa,¿Qué rayos me pasa con ella?, pues no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor ¿eso basta para hacerte sonreír?-_respondió Edward sin soltarla acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, eso hizo sonreír a Bella se sintió amada y protegida de todo _–entonces aclarado este punto,¿ que tal si vamos a comer algo?_

_¿No se supone que a esta hora tienes clases?-_pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño

_Si mama pero el maestro no esta y tengo la hora libre ¿te molesta si como contigo?-_pregunto Edward fingiéndose ofendido

_Claro que no tontito-_respondió Bella divertida

_Bien-_chillo feliz Alice-_comeremos todos juntos, ven Bella vamos a la mesa, debes dejarte querer, que los chicos traigan la comida-_tomo de un brazo a Bella y del otro a Rosalie y se fueron a sentar a una mesa alejada

Edward se acerco a Laureen y le dijo muy bajo solo para que ella escuchara-_Si vuelvo a oírte refiriéndote a Bella de esa forma de nuevo-_apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, ahora todo estaba tan claro por su culpa Bella había actuado tan extraña el ultimo mes, abrió los ojos algo mas relajado y siguió-_ juro que le pediré a Alice que transforme tu vida en un infierno Mallory-_su voz era suave pero su mirada era asesina-_y sabes bien de lo que es capas la enana_

Laureen echaba chispas, no lo podía creer todos le daban la espalda por una aparecida

_Creí que éramos amigos Edward-_dijo Laureen tratando de ocultar los celos que le provocaba "la nueva persona favorita de los Cullen", y el dolor por sentirse despreciada

_Yo también lo creía Laureen-_respondió Edward suspirando pesadamente, mientras tomaba la comida para el y para Bella, era verdad el la consideraba su amiga pero no tenia idea que fuese tan cruel y superficial, el recordaba a la pequeña de 10 años que dejo en Chicago, y no reconocía a esta frívola adolescente.

En la última mesa de la cafetería había 6 personas charlando y riendo muy a gusto, haciendo planes y creando fuertes lazos de amistad y amor de esos que no se disuelven con nada, y disfrutando de cada segundo en compañía de quien se ama.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**espero que les guste, a mi se me hace lindo pero yo que se, la recomendacion viene muy de cerca xS , si no les gusta haganmelo saber por fis! y yo busco el edificio mas alto de mi cuidad y hago caida libre sin soga ni para caidas xD naa es broma aun no soy suicida xD **

**gracias por leer son un cielo un beso grande a todo el mundo ... bye !  
**


End file.
